The Body in Las Vegas
by BostonianRedneck
Summary: CSI, NCIS and Bones crossover. Brennan and Booth go to Vegas for a case to help out the CSI's. Brennan knows one of the CSI's. Who and how? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own CSI or Bones (

A/N: This is my first fan fic so please read and review!

* * *

The Jeffersonian Institution)

Booth walked in to Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones"

"Booth"

"Are you working any cases?"

"Booth what are you getting at?"

"I jut got a case file for a case in Vegas,"

"Have you talked to Cam yet?"

"Yeah...so you kinda have to go,"

"So I guess we are going to Vegas"

"Pack your bags Bones! We're going to Vegas" As soon as Booth said this she left the room to go to her apartment thinking_ what have I gotten my self into? _

(Later on in Vegas)

"Bones our contact out here is Dr. Gil Grissom and his team of CSIs."

"Okay, are we there yet?"

"Why?"

"I want to know, because I want to meet more scientists."

"Ohhhh…..Bones wants too meet more Squints." Booth said sarcastically

"They are not Squints," she said "they are criminalists… they basically have the same job as you" as she con concluded.

"What are you talking about Bones? I am with the FBI"

"What? We basically have the same job description. We solve crimes that no one else can solve. Their crime lab is the number two crime lab in the country, next to the FBI labs."

"Okay….Bones, relax we're almost there" Booth replied. And after a few moments of silence Brennan started talking again

"What shift are we working with?" she asked

"Graveyard shift, why?"

"I have a close friend who works on that shift and he asked me if I wanted to stay with him so we could talk."

"Look Bones we're here!" with that said and done booth parked the car and the partners walked into the crime lab in search for Grissom.

(The Crime Lab of Las Vegas Nevada )

Catherine, Nick, Sara, Warrick and Greg were sitting in the break room waiting for supervisor Gissom. When he finally arrived every one but Sara had looked up he had two people they had never seen before with him.

"Okay everyone we are all working one case, the one with the human remains so I called in forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." He said

"Nicky!" Brennan said very excited. Nick had turned around to see who was talking to him and his reaction was priceless

" Tempe !" they ran up to each other and hugged, they had left everyone else with questioning looks on there faces. When they finally broke apart Nick looked at her and said

"I missed you so much, it is so great to see you."

"Same here Nicky" she replied

"So Bones this is the guy you were talking about." Booth said

"You must be Booth. I'm Nick Stokes. Tempe has told me so much about you." Nick replied

"Anyways..." Grissom interrupted "When you want to see the body the guys know where it is." he finished and left the room Nick led Brennan to the table to sit down with the others. When they started introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle" Sara said shaking Brennan's hand "I read your book it was fantastic!"

"Thank you." Brennan said, she was very happy the people there excpted her.

"Hello there I am Greg Sanders you can call me Greggo" Greg said introducing himself.

"Hey I'm Catherine Willows. My daughter loved your book."

"Yo, I'm Warrick Brown."

"So how do you know Nick?" Greg Asked

* * *

A/N: I'll update soon! Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I was put into the foster system when I was 16 and my grandfather who lived in Dallas took me out of the system and I moved in with him. Nicky lived next door to me, and we became best friends." Brennan explained

"As I see you haven't lost contact." Sara said

"Nope, we haven't lost contact. Nick replied. After a little longer everyone said their good byes and left the room, just Brennan, Nick and Booth were sitting at the table still.

"How are you Nicky?" Brennan asked

"I'm doing great as you can see. I'm guessing you are doing the same." Nick replied with an assumption about Brennan's life.

"Not exactly, my mother's remains were found, Russ came back, I found out my parents had assumed identities and I saw my father again. They just walked out on me. We can talk more later." She corrected his assumption.

"Yeah that's a good idea... So you want to see that body now?" Nick said not wanting to argue with his friend.

"Yeah that would be good." Brennan replied. She turned to Booth as she got up as if to say 'come on' and he went with Brennan and Nick. When they reached the morgue Nick showed them where the body was. Brennan had her bag with her camera and her laptop on the autopsy table next to the remains, her equipment was all ready and she had her tape recorder to her mouth ready to find something. She looked over the skeleton looking at every bone once. Then she finally said something.

"The victim is female, Caucasian, 20-30 years old. There are stress fractures on her radii and ulni which means she was bound and struggling. Her right tibia shows some old damage that is most likely a late childhood injury. Her tarsal's are ground together most likely her feet were bound together as well. Nick if you don't mind I am going to need a lot of help packaging up the remains to send them to the Jeffersonian. She concluded

"No problem Tempe." Nick said. Right after Nick said that someone else said "Hey Sweetie" Brennan turned around to the laptop screen and started talking to Angela.

"Hey Ange, is everyone there?" Brennan asked as her teams in both places huddled around the laptop.

"Yeah everyone's here. Hey Booth and other guy." Angela replied.

"Ange it looks like a Maggie Shillings case. And that other guy is Nick Stokes, he works here at the crime lab." Brennan told her best friend and co-worker.

"Really, another case like that. All we need is for Michael to show up." Hodgins said

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. Okay let me think...Zack..." Brennan said

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" Zack replied

"I am going to send the body back to the Jeffersonian, I need you to clean the bones and place tissue depth markers. Ange you give me a face, and i would like the Angelator images. And Hodgins sorry, I have an enthromologist out here. So no bugs, but I do have some human goop and some other stuff out here for you." Brennan told her team and left the screen she was looking at, everyone but Angela and she told her best friend "Sweetie listen to me, you can't do anything on the case until we get these results to you. So you go hang out and have some fun. Maybe go out with Nick and his friends, rember you are in Las Vegas. And i'll talk to you later." Angela said that and logged off.

"Whatever you say Ange." Brennan said

"So what now Bones?" Booth asked his partner

"Nick and I are going to pack up the remains. Tou can leave or you can stay...but don't-"

"Touch anything!Iknow! You tell me that only on every case we ever worked on!" So Booth just sat around and watched Nick and Brennan package up the remains. And when they were finished he whent to his hotel. Brennan and Nick went to his house to chat and wait for the results.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story. More to come soon! And i am very sorry about the delay but I have this chapter up now. R&R Please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent updated in a while, but I have been very busy. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!They make me happy ) !!! And to the people who didn't PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!

Ms.CSI

* * *

When Nick and Brennan reached Nick's house, Brennan put her bags in the guest room. She sits at the table where there is a cup of black coffee awaiting her.

"I always loved your coffee." Brennan says to Nick admiring his coffee making skills.

"You tell me that every time you visit." he adds laughing

"And every time the coffee is very good." She replies as she looks over the rim of the cup at Nick sitting across from her.

"What were you talking about at the lab earlier?" Nick asked wanting to know what has been going on in her life sense they last met.

"Well….my mother's remains were found in the storage unit of the institution. Booth and I questioned Russ. As you know, the family members are always the prime suspects. I was in the foster car system so I couldn't have killed my mother or anyone else for that matter. Anyway, I found out my parents were Max and Ruth Kennan, the bank robbers." Brennan said with a heavy sign.

"After we solved the case, Russ, Booth, and I when back to my apartment. I had a message on my answering machine. It was my father telling me to give up. Just stop looking! I didn't listen. I kept looking.

A couple of months later we had a case where the killer would pick his victims and bury them under the ground with a 24 hour air supply.

One of the people I work with in the lab, Hodgins, well we……we were some of his victims! It all started when Hodgins car we were driving in got hit by another car.

The car we were in was then buried WITH us in it.

The 24 hours air supply was cut down to 12 hours because there were two of us.

The damage was bad.

Hodgins had me cut his leg to relieve the pressure under the skin.

The pain of his injury was so bad he passed out for a few hours. Honestly it was a good thing he passed out. It left us with more oxygen in the car.

When Booth and the rest of the FBI found us, we took a big risk. We exploded this little contraption.

It could have killed us, but in this case, it saved us.

A few weeks later, Booth and I had a case where a body was set on fire at the top of the federal building.

My father was still missing.

I was so enraged with anger. I wanted a gun, but Booth wouldn't let me.

To keep me safe, gave me hand-cuffs!!!

Later I was told that my father was a suspect.

When we finally caught my father, he had plastic surgery so no one would know it was him.

I gave him a hug, said I was sorry, and went to put the hand-cuffs on him, but he grabbed them from me and cuffed me to the bench.

At that point Russ pulls up in his truck and yells to my father to get in so he can get away. As Booth pulls up, my father runs to Russ' truck, and jumps in. He turns to Booth and tells him to take care of me.

As I watched them pull away, I stood there once again realizing that I have no family."

Brennan concluded her long speech like description of the past year of her life. She and Nick sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Wow….Tempe, I'm sorry." Nick finally said with a low sympatric voice.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Anyway, can we talk about something else please?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

Just then he got up. "Stay here. I want you to meet someone."

Brennan watched Nick walk to his bedroom and opens the door. As the door opened, a beautiful, gigantic Golden Retriever came running out of the room and straight to her, sat down at her feet and put his head in Brennan lap.

"Who's this big sweet heart?" she asked excitedly while petting the dog's head.

"This is Max. He is a cadaver dog." Nick proudly informed Brennan.

"Want to see something really cool?" Nick asked.

Not saying a word or taking her eyes off the beautiful dog she had just met, her nodded her head yes.

Nick turned to the dog and said "Time for me to relax."

The dog ran to the couch, grabbed the remote and gave it to Nick. The dog then when to the fridge, opened it, took out a beer, and brought it to Nick.

Brennan is watching this in amazement. Nick tells her to wait, there is even more!!

The dog then goes to the lower cabinet in the kitchen and brings Nick a bag of pretzels. When the dog is finished retrieving everything, he lay down at Brennan feet and looked up waiting for approval.

"That is REALLY cool!" Brennan said in total amazement.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, water please." Brennan replied

"Hey Max, would you mind getting our guest some water?"

The dog went to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a bottle of water.

"Max is the coolest dog I have ever met!!" Brennan says while petting Max along his back.

"Yeah, he is. My mom gave him to me so I wouldn't get to lonely." Nick said chuckling at the memory.

"How did you teach him to do all this and to sniff out bodies?" She asked in a wondering tone.

"After I was buried alive I had a lot of time off. I took Max to some cadaver dog classes what worked out wonderfully. I taught him myself to do all the other cool stuff. You know, I can't think of anything worse then having to much free time on your hands." He added laughing.

Brennan sat quietly for a few minutes drinking her dog fetched water while petting Max and admiring his beautiful coat of fur.

Nick was sitting on the coach drinking his dog fetched beer and munching on some of the pretzels Max had also fetched for him while deep in thought over the memories of his own experience of being buried alive.

Nick interrupted the silence in the room.

"So, who where the people you where chatting with earlier on your laptop?"

"Oh that was my team back in D.C." Brennan replied as she sat back in her chair, leaving Max looking up at her and begging with his eyes for more attention.

"I know they are your team in D.C., I meant what are their names and what do they do for you." he snaps back at her.

"Well, there is Angela Montenegro, she is my best friend. She performs forensic facial reconstruction. Then there is Jack Hodgins. He's our bug and slime guy. I also have an assistant, Zack Addy. He is on his way through two doctorates." Brennan answers in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I think I am going to go to bed now…we have a long day ahead of us" Brennan said finally getting tired.

"Okay…Good Night Tempe"

"Night Nicky" And with that they both went to bed.

* * *

I NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS NOW!!!!! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME PLEASE!!!!! THANK YOU AND PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!

Ms.CSI


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took sooo long updating! I have had writers block like you couldnt believe. So if you have any idea for a chapter I will thank you and acknowledge you in my writing. Thank you to **goodnight kiss** for telling me to put Booth back in the story. And I thank everyone who reviewed.

Ms.CSI

* * *

The next day Booth and Brennan were back in the lab awaiting the mesage that they can proseed with their investigation. The graveyard shift had interviewed the people who had access to the hotel room that the body was found in and the maid who found the body, the scene had been relested and was probaly already contaminated, evidence had been collected and sent to the Jeffersonian for processing. Just then Brennan's cell phone rang. 

"Brennan" she said as she answered the ringing phone.

"Hey Bren! We have a face, the victim is Petty Officer Karen Johnson, she's 25, brown hair, blue eyes, and 5 foot 4 inches. She's from Washington, D.C. and she lives at 50 Higland Ave.(A/N:I don't know if that is a real Ave. in DC). I can't access her file, you'll have to get Booth to do that but I thought I'd let you know." Angela told Brennan.

"Thanks. I'll have Booth look her up. Did Hodgins finish with the human goop and evidence we sent out there?" Brennan said into her cell phone. Angela handed the phone off to Hodgins.

"Hey Brennan, I found nothing wrong with the human goop, but there was something interesting on her jacket, there was some white powder. I'm still running it through the computer." Hodgins told his boss.

"Okay... thanks and good work." Brennan said hanging up her cell phone.

"Booth I need you yo get the file on Petty Officer Karen Johnson, she lives back in DC." Brennan told Booth and the Vegas crime lab staff that was in the break room.

"Oh great now we'll have NCIS out here with their squints!" Booth said, no one in the FBI liked Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, he lived on gut feelings, putting away the bad guys, smacking people in the back of the head, and coffee.

"What's wrong with NCIS?" Nick asked.

"Well lets say the guy who always gets assigned to the cases I work is a jerk." Booth told them.

"He's talking about Special Agent Gibbs, we have encountered him before. He is undiscribeable, and knowing him he is going to bring his whole team of Agents out here." Brennan filled them in on Gibbs.

* * *

I know that Booth and Brennan have not worked with NCIS, but this is my fan fic. I am sorry that tis is taking so long but I don't think that I will introduce any new TV shows, so if your confused just message me and I will explain everything. I am going to try something new, so I would like to recive 5 reviews, if I don't get my reviews, no story. If you do not watch NCIS or CSI I can explain the chractors to you, just message me.

Thnks Again,

Ms.CSI


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey everyone!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! They make me happy!! Hope you like the next chapter! Sorry for the long waiting period but I have writers block so here is the next chaper. I will try and update soon!!!! 

Ms.CSI

* * *

When Gibbs arrived in DC he hadf brought Brennan's team with him, under request. He Tony, Ziva, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Abby walked in to the Vegas crime lab's break room and sat down. Gibbs has stoped at Dunkin' Donuts for coffee on his way, so he didn't need coffee. Then a few moments later the FBI agent, forensic anthropologist, and the CSIs were walking into the break room. 

"I see you have your coffee already Gibbs." Booth said to Gibbs as he walked into the break room.

"Yep" Gibbs said holding up his coffee.

"Hey Ange. Did you bring all the evidence and resluts with you." asked Brennan

"Yeah, it's on the table." Angela said pointing to the table.

"So everyone knows eachother tis is Gibbs, Tony, Ziva Abby, Hodgins, Angela, Zack, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Grissom is in the office with all the bugs among other things that you can see through the window." Brennan told everyone.

"Okay so why did you drag me and my agents out here?" Gibbs asked

"We have a dead petty officer, and I figured that we should call you." Brennan told him

"Okay Tony, you work with the Sara and Hodgins, Abby you work with the lab tecks, Ziva work with Booth and Brennan, McGee you can work with the Warrick, Zack and Nick, and I will work with the Catherine and Greg. What are you waiting for?! Get to work!" Gibbs told them as everyone scattred with their partners.

* * *

(**TONY, HODGINS, AND SARA:EVIDENCE LAYOUT ROOM** **1**) 

"So what do we have?" Tony asked

" Slime, thats just about it." Sara told the guys.

"Good, I an the Bug and Slime Guy in DC" Hodgins said

"Great!" Tony and Sara said at the same time.

"What is so bad about that?" Hodgins asked them

"Nothing but it's kinda gross, ya know all that nasty slime and stuff, granted I haven had to work a body dump with slime but..."Tony said.

"I have and it is nasty, we found this guy liquified in a large drum, and one guy in gis bathtub. The only thing that makes the smell go away is lemons," Sara told the guys.

"Okay can you show a little simpathy for the slime man and help me out here?!" Hodgins asked the two people he was pared with.

"Well we have to do it. Why not just get it over with now?" Sara said

"Okay I guess it won't kill me," Tony said. and with that they all got back to work.

* * *

**(ABBY:LAB TECHS AND THEIR LABS)**

Abby walked into the empty DNA lab where she sat down on the chair next to the masspectromiter. When a women walked in, Abby figured that she was the DNA tech.

"Hi! I'm Abby Sciuto! I'm the NCIS lab tech, I am gonnna work with you for a while on the case with the bones or any evidence you need processed!" Abby told the DNA tech as really quickly and then smiled.

"Umm...okay...I'm Wendy Simms...You can process the evidence in that box right there... it has all the evidence from your cases in it...and if you need anything just ask" Wendy told Abby. Then tey set to work, Abby listened to her iPod while she was processing the evidence.

* * *

**(ZIVA, BRENNAN, AND BOOTH:WASHINGTON DC)**

Ziva, Brennan, and Booth took a plane back to DC to search the vic's house and talk to her coworkers, family, and boyfriend. The first thing that they did was search the vic's house.

"Hey guys what are we looking for exactly?" Brennan asked because they were just walking around the house to look for a way in.

"Looking for a way in Bones," Booth told his partner.

"I know how we can get in come here," Ziva said walking over to the front door. The other two followed, it didn't take long before Ziva had picked the lock to get into the house.

"Wow...this house is clean as a thisle!" Ziva said

"I think you mean clean as a wistle" Booth told Ziva

"Ah yes...thank you, I know many diffrent languages and I commonly make mistakes in English...nothing makes sense in this language!" Ziva said

"Dont feel bad, Bones does it all the time." Booth told her

"I do not!" Brennan said angrily.

"Okay what ever you say Bones." told her

"I am going to bring the computer back for McGee, he can crack this password, and any incriptions that are on here." Ziva told Booth and Brennan. She had been working on cracking the password for a while now. So she began boxing it up. They didn't find much of anything at the petty officer's house, so they were off to talk to her coworkers.

* * *

**(GIBBS, CATHERINE, AND GREG:THE CSI GARAGE)**

In the CSI garage Gibbs, Cathrine, and Greg had all the idems from the crime scene where victim was set up the same way it was at the scene, but now in the CSI garage.

"Okay so all your CSIs were on this case and this is what the scene looked like." Gibbs sais to the two Las Vegas CSIs.

"Yes without the body." Catherine told Gibbs.

"I found some broken glass on the ground next to the body here." Greg said and walked over to the outlined body and placed the picture on the floor where the glass was.

"That shows sign of struggle." Gibbs said

"Or the vic was trying to defend herself." Catherine added to what Gibbs said.

"The glass was from a lightbulb, floresent bulb to be exact, and the lamp was broken." Catherine said as she walked over to the place where the light was found.

"The light was thrown at the killer as he entered the room. So it was a defending throw." Gibbs said

"Yeah it was. We are having our DNA scientist running the blood from the lamp shade and the carpet through CODIS." Greg said

"Okay is that all we go so far that I dont all ready know?" Gibbs asked

"We have evidence everywhere you just have to look." Catherine said as she explained more of what they found at the scene to Gibbs.

* * *

I know that I didn't use all the people I said I have writers block...So if anyone could help me out with it that would be very helpfull. Thanks!!!!! 


End file.
